Kal Nazir
Khalid "Kal" Nazir was a former soldier and friend of Gary Windass who became a personal trainer after leaving the military. His wife Jamila died in 2012, leaving him a widowed single father with two children. Biography Kal was introduced by Gary to Dev Alahan who wanted to improve his level of fitness. Although he found Kal's training regime difficult, he and Dev became good friends and considered opening a gym together (with Dev's financial backing) on empty premises on Victoria Street. Conflict arose though when Kal needed his father, Sharif's money and Dev find that the elder Mr. Nazir was demanding and overbearing to his son and his new business partner. Another resident of Coronation Street who found Kal's services useful was Nick Tilsley who used his exercise advice as part of his recuperation from his August 2013 car accident. Kal found himself attracted to Nick's wife Leanne. After the breakdown of Nick and Leanne's marriage in January 2014, she and Kal began an affair. However over the coming months, Nick felt that he was regaining his right mind and was hoping for reconciliation, Leanne decided not to take her relationship with Kal any further at this point and tried to maintain stability for the sake of her stepson, Simon. Nick however, found out about their fling when Kal let slip that he and Leanne were together when Tina McIntyre's body was discovered. This infuriated Leanne and she decided to call an end to the relationship. However after Tina's funeral, she decided that life was too short and stayed with Kal. Nick then waged a vendetta against them - he wound Leanne up at the bistro and exposed her murky past as a prostitute in front of Kal's family. In December, Kal and Gary's friendship dissolved when Kal found out that Gary was seeing his daughter Alya. Using the empty 6 Coronation Street as a bolthole, and unaware that the property was up for auction on the same day, the couple were caught in a compromising position by Yasmeen and Kal, and although Alya confessed that they were seeing each other but nothing sexual had happened, Kal saw red and punched Gary and the confrontation quickly spilled out onto the street. The Nazirs then tried to convince Alya that Gary was nowhere near good enough for her. In May 2015, Kal proposed to Leanne in the Rovers' back yard, but realised that he didn't have the ring and left to go and get it. Later, Kal and Leanne went into 12 Victoria Court to rescue Amy Barlow after her mother Tracy accidentally started a fire there, but the trio became trapped when the roof caved in and blocked the door. The fire brigade arrived and got Amy and Leanne out of the building to safety, but then a gas cannister caught fire and caused an explosion, killing Kal. His body was later recovered from the flat in a body bag. Background information *In January 2014 - a month after the character's debut - it was announced that Kal's family would be introduced to the series and would be the first Muslim family to appear in Coronation Street. Father Sharif (Marc Anwar) was introduced in February 2014, daughter Alya (Sair Khan) in June, mother Yasmeen (Shelley King) the following month and son Zeedan (Qasim Akhtar) in September. *In 2015, Jimi Mistry quit the show. He said: "I have had a fantastic 18 months on Coronation Street but I never saw myself staying around forever, my life is in London and I enjoy playing a variety of roles." *Although Kal's death was broadcast on 28th May 2015, the character's date of death is 25th May due to the entire week's episodes being set on the same evening. First and last lines "Well this is a nice surprise, I didn't expect to hear from you." (First line, to Gary Windass) --- "Go Leanne, quickly! Go... I'll be right behind you! Hurry!" (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2013 debuts Category:Nazir family Category:V Court Fitness staff Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 18a Victoria Street Category:Businesspeople Category:2015 deaths Category:2015 departures